elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Zemina Torval
8 | totalcc = -1121 }} Zemina Torval is a senator of the Empire. As the controlling shareholder in Mastopolos Mining, her time is split between business and politics. She is a traditionalist, emphasising the importance of Imperial slavery and of taking proper care of one's Imperial Slaves. She has a substantial military fleet, but prefers diplomacy to force when possible. She takes the long, considered approach to amassing power.Meet the Powers – Zemina Torval Lore Zemina Torval is a preposterously rich senator. She uses her slaver corporation supporters and personal fleet of Majestic Class Interdictors dubbed 'enforcers' to suppress revolts and to further her ambitions. As a senator she has used her huge wealth to lower taxation to zero for supporters in her home systems. This made her hugely popular.http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2014/12/the-emperor-is-sick-man.html Her wealth is built on slavery. She gained fortunes via her majority stake in Mastopolos Mining and endeavors such as the 26 million credits claimed by commanders willing to offer Sorbago's slaves the 'opportunity' of a better class of slavery in the Empire via Mastopolos Mining Inc's links with the Senator.http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2014/12/onionhead-and-slaves-of-sorbago.html Occasionally she goes to her jungle retreat with her luxuriously equipped Majestic Class yacht "Xanadu" which still packs a punch and is ready to travel at a moment's notice.The Chancellor Speaks Out, 13 DEC 3300Senator Torval Speaks out against Aisling Duval and Her Abolishionist Message Timeline 13 APR 3305 *News of a meeting between Princess Aisling Duval and Imperator Hadrian Augustus Duval has caused controversy throughout the Empire. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho reviewed the situation: "Princess Aisling is surely aware that contacting Hadrian Duval was a politically risky move. Senator Zemina Torval has wasted no time in branding the princess 'an ideological traitor' for associating with isolationists. Family connections aside, Hadrian's traditionalist views do not align with Aisling's progressive approach. But he is young and inexperienced, with policies inherited from the extremist Imperator Mordanticus. Perhaps Aisling hopes that, by learning to adapt, this long-lost member of the Duval family may yet play a part on the galactic stage."GalNet: The Princess and the Imperator 21 DEC 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval has publicly rejected the isolationist group Nova Imperium and its figurehead, Hadrian Duval: "These extremists cause only division. Hadrian may well be the grandson of Hengist Duval, but that hardly makes him suited to the throne. Arissa has been silent for too long – she must act quickly to resolve this volatile situation." Senator Zemina Torval responded: "Much to my surprise, I find myself in agreement with Princess Duval. The notion of an independent pilot becoming ruler of the Empire is preposterous. I am confident that the Emperor will respond accordingly." Despite this united front, Senator Pal Vespasian stated: "Many senators are willing to recognise Hadrian Duval as Emperor-in-waiting. Nova Imperium is now a legitimate political movement with several million supporters. The only way the Empire will survive is by accepting the Imperator's proposals."GalNet: Aisling Duval Rejects Nova Imperium 29 AUG 3304 * As the date of Princess Aisling Duval's cancelled wedding to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester passed without comment from either party, Senator Torval remarked that the collapse of their engagement was "the mercy killing of a catastrophically bad idea".GalNet: The Silence of Aisling Duval 18 JUL 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval discussed her forthcoming marriage in an exclusive interview with entertainment journalist Solomon Helios, and directly addressed criticism from Senator Zemina Torval, among others: "Any negativity around this wedding is based on prejudice and fear. Shouldn't we all be free to love whomever we wish? Maybe if Zemina was capable of such an emotion, she might understand."GalNet: An Interview with Aisling Duval 13 JUL 3304 *Following the announcement of the date of the wedding of Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, Senator Torval continued her criticism of the impending marriage: "This is nothing but a PR exercise, designed purely for political and financial gain. The princess should not be undermining the Empire’s policies for her own personal benefit."GalNet: Details of Aisling Duval's Wedding Announced 27 JUN 3304 *Senator Torval issued a statement of disapproval for the impending marriage of Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester: "This is an attention-seeking move from the princess, and a dangerous one. It is beyond her remit to impact Imperial policy in this manner. Allowing her to harbour romantic fantasies is one thing, but the Empire cannot countenance such a reckless political manoeuvre."GalNet: Galaxy Reacts to Federal-Imperial Betrothal 27 AUG 3301 * Senator Zemina Torval declared her support for the war Denton Patreus had declared against Emperor's Dawn, and ordered her followers to join it.Zemina Torval and Florence Lavigny Join Patreus’ Campaign 08 APR 3301 * Senator Zemina Torval's pro-Imperial slavery side won the slavery public support challenge against Stop Slavery Stupid and Aisling Duval. The Imperial Slavers Association received 2,387,567 Unregulated Slaves for retraining, while Stop Slavery Stupid only managed to free 1,149,756 Imperial Slaves.In the Emperor’s Name 01 APR 3301 * Stop Slavery Stupid and Aisling Duval's ideological differences with Senator Zemina Torval came to a head with a public support challenge. Zemina Torval and the Imperial Society would buy unregulated slaves to turn them into Imperial slaves. Stop Slavery Stupid would accept donations of Imperial slaves with the intention of freeing them. If Aisling won, Torval would free all the slaves bought in the course of the challenge. If Torval won, Aisling would take on a personal contingent of Imperial Slaves for no less than one year.Aisling’s Angels Challenge the Senator’s Slavers 22 DEC 3300 * Senator Torval Speaks out against Aisling Duval and her (Slavery) Abolitionist Message in the jungle retreat on her yacht 'Xanadu', 22 Dec 3300. "That illegitimate child Aisling Duval speaks out against slavery, but she knows nothing of it. Look at our streets. We have no beggars. No graffiti. No one goes hungry. Our streets are safe. Look at the Federation. The girl's never been of course. People die of starvation despite their crippling taxes. Is that what she wants, because it seems popular? Go to the Federation then! She speaks for her father because he can barely talk and is only lucid for a few moments at a time. It's not as if her father will ever ascend to the throne. Everyone knows he wrecked his brain many years ago." 20 DEC 3300 * Sent more of her private warships to Sorbago in an attempt to stop the system wide rebellion from gaining more traction. Also, increased aid for those assisting her in fighting off ships who have been supplying the rebels with weapons.Slave Rebellion Gains Traction 18 DEC 3300 * Remarked on Aisling Duval's speech.Celebrity Daughter of Heir Declares Slavery Dishonourable 16 DEC 3300 * Sent two of her personal Majestic Class Interdictors to put down the revolt in Sorbago.Slave Rebellion in Sorbago Notes *Frontier Developments recognises Elite Torval as the official Player Group that represents the Torval community. The group sets the Power's objectives and represents Torval commanders' interests in various forums and in any discussions with developers. Elite Torval Discord Elite Torvalhttps://www.reddit.com/r/EliteTorval] Gallery Zemina_Torval.png|Zemina Torval profile Zemina_Torval_illustration.jpg|Zemina Torval official detailed illustration Zemina Torval vector.svg|Zemina Torval symbol References ru:Земина Торваль Category:Imperial key people Category:Characters Category:Empire Category:Senators